The Evils Of The Rainbow
by Umi Sakura
Summary: this is a second section to "And Then Evil Prevailed" Sorry this took so long. I had writer's block. (That must have been the WORST week of my life) What happens when Treize and his gang of color girls are after Heero,Trowa and the other dark warriors? An
1. Violet

****

Violet - Part One of "The Evils of the Rainbow"

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters. Don't sue or all you get is a bunch of dirty socks and a whole lot of dust bunnies.

Author's Notes: This is a continuation to the "And Then Evil Prevailed" chapters. I changed the name because this is sort of like a different story, even though it has all the same characters and some more of the Gundam characters in it. Let's just say this is the second book if "And Then Evil Prevailed" was the first book, only this might not have a third. I don't know yet. Enjoy. Please comment on anything and everything you want to. (Sorry it took so long. Writer's block is a KILLER.) 

Heero looked around the street he was now walking on. He was carrying Duo on his shoulders; he had passed out from drinking too much. Heero sighed and lifted Duo up higher on his shoulders. The party had gotten out of hand when somebody (a VERY drunk Wufei) had suggested singing old show tunes for fun and everyone started to sing at the same time. It had given the sober people a VERY big headache. Heero signed again when a light blue mustang convertible drove up next to them. The top was down and Heero could see it was Nikki. In the back seat was Quatre and Trowa passed out in each other's arms. 

"Wanna lift Heero?" Nikki said full of life. She was somewhat drunk herself. 

"Yes but I'm driving. You're drunk." Heero placed Duo in the back seat while Nikki slide over and let Heero take the drivers seat. "I can't believe you were driving in your condition Nicole."

"Don't call me that. What else was I supposed to do? You had left and you're the only one I let drive my car." She said looking out the front window and using her left hand to put her hair behind her ears. Heero then noticed the ring on her left middle finger. 

"Nice ring. Who gave it to you?" Heero asked noticing it looked like the ring Trowa gave Zoe for her 18th birthday. "It's pretty."

"Thanks. Trowa gave it to me. He really does love me. It's sad. Quatre and him are made for each other yet he still wants to be with me. I almost feel sorry for him. You know he thinks he killed someone? But the girl he told me he killed doesn't exist. It's the strangest thing. No wonder he's so quiet." Nikki said never looking at Heero or Trowa. 

"Don't worry." Heero said and Nikki looked at him. "She didn't die. She was only hurt badly. Trowa has this thing against her but she's okay now and is okay with what he did."

"What did he do?" Nikki asked looking back at the road. 

"They were fighting and he attacked her. That was all. She's fine now." Heero said in his normal monotone. Heero thought about when it happened, and he missed the time when Zoe was still alive. 

"Who was she?" Nikki asked once again glancing at Heero.

"…" Heero had to think about this. "She's an old friend. Me and her go way back." 

"Did you two date?" Heero could hear Duo snoring.

"Once. Things just didn't work out like we thought they would." Heero glanced at Nikki then back at the road so he wouldn't run into someone. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm with Duo now." 

Heero drove into a driveway. There were two mailboxes out front. One marked Peacecraft the other marked Parks. Nikki got out of the car and woke Trowa up. After some nudging Trowa woke up and carried Quatre and himself into the house. The house itself was a two family with Nikki on the first floor and a blonde man on the second. Heero carried Duo in and Nikki wasn't far behind. There were three bedrooms and each was occupied in seconds. Nikki took her room while Heero and Duo took the spare room and Trowa and Quatre took Nikki's roommates room (there was no roommate yet but the room was there until she could find one.) 

As the occupants of the house slept two figures slowly crept into the house undetected by the members of the house. They slowly walked in threw the house and to Heero and Duo's bedroom.

"So what are we supposed to do now, Noin?" Hilde asked her older companion. 

She held out a small ball. "We bring them back to Treize like we were told to do." The one called Noin said and they both smiled. "Do you want to or shall I?"

Hilde's smile grew. "Oh! I want to!" Hilde said grabbing the small ball from Noin. She moved the top of the ball as if it was two pieces and in a split second Heero and Duo were sucked into the ball. "Can I do it to the others too?" Hilde was like a hyper kid in a candy shop. 

"Fine but then we have to go back to watching Miss Relena upstairs." Noin answered smiling at the hyper young girl. They quickly went into Trowa and Quatre's room and sucked them into the ball. 

They were about to go back upstairs when they stopped outside of Nikki's room. "What do we do about her?" Hilde asked staring at the door. "Does she go into the ball too?" She smiled happily. 

"No. We don't do anything to her. She'll come on her own time." Noin said coldly and left even before Hilde could compute what she had just said.

Upstairs Milliardo and Relena were watching TV and eating microwave dinners. Milliardo was wearing this odd white mask and would only answer to Zechs. Relena was getting fed up with it.

"Take that incredibly STUPID mask off this instant Milliardo!" Relena almost yelled. 

"I can't. I don't deserve to have my face shown in pubic." Zechs said sadly. "And it's not Milliardo! It's Zechs now! I don't deserve my name either." There was a knock on the door that interrupted Zechs' speech. Relena stood to answer it. 

"You're impossible Milliardo." She sighed.

"Zechs!" he yelled and Relena opened the door to find Dorothy, Relena's classmate. 

"What are you doing here Dorothy? I didn't know you knew Milliardo?" Relena said to the obviously (well to everyone but Relena) confused Dorothy. She had no idea that Relena had gone to see Milliardo that night, Noin had never told her. Dorothy looked over to Zechs who, unlike his younger sister knew why she was there. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Lovely helmet." Dorothy said with a slight laugh.

"What does he want now?" Zechs asked coldly.

"He's let the rainbow loose from it's chains and has sent it out on the angels of the last battle. He wishes that you'd join him. We will watch your sister like we have in the past." Dorothy said once she stopped staring at Relena.

"Are you sure that he wants YOU to watch her?" he joked.

"That's not funny, Zechs." Dorothy shot back at the rash man. "She can come too you know. There are a few of us that like her." She smiled evilly. 

"She can stay here with you. Is there anyone else here?" Zechs glared at Dorothy.

"Noin and Hilde are waiting outside. You might want to hurry up. They hate waiting, though you would know that already knowing your history with Noin." She said as he left. She turned to the truly confused Relena. "Looks like it's just you and me now." She smiled thinking of the fun she was going to have with the frail stupid young girl. All the time Nikki slept like a baby.


	2. Indigo

****

Indigo

Zechs thought he was being a fool leaving his younger sister in the hands of Dorothy. He had hated her since she was born into darkness and still hated her now. It didn't help him one bit that Dorothy's power was to control people's minds. No it didn't. As Milliardo, he had a duty of watching over the people he commanded. He had kept this duty after the last battle. He walked up to a black and white cat that was sitting on Nikki's porch and smiled at it. He could see Hilde and Noin in the driveway. 

"Good evening Sebastian. I'm going to need you to watch over Nikki while I'm gone. Could you do that for me?" the cat meowed as if you say yes. "Thank you." He started to walk away until he remembered something. "And if she wakes up before I get back feel free to contact Wufei." He smiled again and walked to Nikki's convertible. Noin was in the driver's seat while Hilde was in the back. "She's going to get pissed you know. She hates it when other people drive her car." Hilde popped her bubble gum.

"Whatever Helmet boy. You're not going to let Treize see you in that stupid thing are you?" she glared at him as he opened the door and got in. Noin smiled at him then looked at Hilde.

"Right Violet." Noin said using her code name. Hilde was still wearing her purple uniform. They all were Dorothy, Noin, Sally, Catherine, and Hilde. Treize and Une never changed out of their uniforms not that Une could. She had become a life less doll after the last battle. She was getting paler every day and her eyes were plain white. Treize spoke of her as if she were still active but the others new better. Although she couldn't die because she was so high up of the darkness scale she would most likely stay the way she was forever. "If Treize saw you chewing gum she'd shoot you." 

"Oh shut up Indigo." Hilde slumped into the back and looked at the road as Noin drove out of the driveway and to the main road. Noin smiled at Zechs. 

"It's been a long time." Zechs said so that only the two of them could hear.

"It's been too long." She chuckled. "You're starting to look good even in that helmet." Zechs laughed at Noin's comment. "Then again you'd look good in anything." Zechs looked at Noin and smiled at her. Those two had always joked about liking each other since they broke up a few years ago. Hilde almost choked on her gum watching them. 

"Get a room. Seriously, the sweetness is making me sick." She commented from the back seat and got glares from both Noin and Zechs. "What?" 

Nikki woke up alone and cold. She had forgotten to get under the covers (or even get dressed for bed for that matter) and was now suffering for it. She hated nights like these. When Heero would be in the room next to her's holding Duo in his sleep. She would never tell him but she was MADLY in love with both him and Trowa. Trowa, who was sleeping in the room across the hallway with Quatre, was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend. And most of the time she hated that fact. Her cat, Sebastian, walked into the room and meowed. She smiled at him. 

"Hey Sebastian. You shouldn't be up at this hour either. It's only like 2 a.m. you need your beauty sleep and so do I." The cat jumped on her bed.

"The others aren't here Nikki." Sebastian said.

Nikki rubbed her face. "Man I must have drunk more than I thought. You're talking again." 

"You're not drunk Nikki. I called Wufei." The cat said calmly.

"Now why'd you have to go call him?" Nikki glared at the cat. "You know he hates me." 

"Zechs told me to. He said if he woke up before he came back to contact Wufei." The cat looked like it was smiling. "I always do what I'm told." 

Nikki groaned and went into her bathroom to take a shower. She new she was going to have to be up for a visit from Wufei. She spoke to the cat as she took her shower. "What does Zechs have to do with this? And why Wufei? The only reason we know each other is because he's ALWAYS at Zechs'. He doesn't want anything to do with me EVER." Sebastian the cat sat outside Nikki's partly opened door. "Answer me THAT Sebastian! Well?" 

"I don't know. That's just what Mr. Merquise told me to do." Sebastian answered calmly. 

"Why can't you be like a normal cat and just purr and sleep?" she complained. He shower lasted for a full 20 minutes and then she came out rapped in a towel. ""What do you think I should wear?" 

"How should I know?" the cat answered. Nikki glared at him and then slid on a pair of light blue jeans and a black tank top. As she dried her hair the doorbell rang. She quickly ran to get it only to find that it was Wufei. She glared at him and he glared back. She quickly let him in.

"Well I'm here what is it?" Wufei asked glaring. 

"Don't ask me. Ask Zechs. He's the only who told Sebastian to call you." She said coldly.

"If you weren't partly Chloe I would kill you right now." Wufei told her.

"Who's Chloe and isn't it wrong to kill people without a reason?" Nikki asked

"I have a reason. Getting ride of you is my reason." Wufei smiled at her coldly. "Now where's Zechs? If he's the one who told you to call me where is he?" 

"He left." Sebastian the cat said. He had follow Nikki into the living room. 

"What do you mean he left?" Wufei asked looking at the cat as of the fact that it talked was nothing out of the ordinary. "Why did he leave?"

"There were these two girls and they drove off in Nikki's car." Sebastian answered. 

"They took my car?" Nikki yelled. "If they hurt my baby I'll rip them into little pieces!"

"Great." Wufei mumbled. "Sorry Chloe." Wufei said and dragged Nikki out of the house by the arm. She screamed and kicked him the whole way. 

"Let me go you little piece of shit!" Nikki yelled. 

"Whatever Zoe." Wufei said and grabbed a black bag out of his black caddy. "Here." He took a small green tube out of the bag and handed it to her. She stared at it. 

"What the hell is this?" Nikki asked glaring at Wufei. 

"Just something you have to hold." Wufei took another green tube out of his bag and smashed it on to the ground. A strange green light surrounded Nikki. She started screaming. The green light became two green lights and then the light went away to see Zoe and Chloe dressed in their skirts and dress shirts. The glared at Wufei and then looked at each other. "You two are more use to me apart."

Zoe looked herself up and down. "And since we have no powers…" she started smiling her truly evil grin. "I'm gonna like this new body." She looked at Chloe and then saw Wufei's caddy. "I'll take that." She jumped into the passenger's side and slid over to the driver's seat. The keys were in the car. She started it and left yelling to them as she did. "See ya when you're dead Chloe!" 

Wufei looked over at Chloe. "Welcome back."

Chloe looked around. "Yeah. Where are the others?" 

"Trowa and Quatre have been taken by the Color Girls." Wufei looked at her. "Talk about colors holding evil. We need to get them and Heero and Duo back."

Chloe was watching the car drive off. "What about Zoe?"

"She'll be fine." Wufei grabbed Chloe's hand. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah." She looked at Wufei and smiled. "Let's do it to it." A white light surrounded them and they disappeared. Sebastian the cat sat on the porch. 

"Talk about a weird night." A black cat walked by. "Hey Shelly. Wait up!" 


End file.
